This proposal is submitted in request for a Mentored Clinical Scientist Award (K23) geared toward the ongoing development of Dr. Randall Brown as an independent investigator in the field of substance abuse treatment and drug policy research. The award will facilitate Dr. Brown's acquisition of advanced research competencies in epidemiological research methods and policy and health services research. The proposed training program will include completion of a Ph.D. in Population Health Sciences and extensive individual and group mentoring. The University of Wisconsin, Madison offers a particularly well-suited environment for the proposed work because it provides access to accomplished researchers in substance use disorders (Dr. Mike Fleming and Dr. Richard Brown), drug policy and program evaluation (Dr. D. Paul Moberg and Dr. David Brown), and epidemiological research and survival analysis (Dr. F. Javier Nieto). Dr. Brown also will participate in the UW Clinical Investigator Preparatory Pathway (NIH K30), which assures competency in core areas of statistics, study design, research ethics, management/leadership, and scientific writing. During the period of this training grant, Dr. Brown proposes to conduct research that examines potential factors contributing to successful completion of substance abuse treatment programming in the Dane County Drug Court Treatment Program (DCTP). Successful completion of substance abuse treatment in the DCTP is contingent upon abstinence from illicit substance use and is therefore indicative of reduced health risk. The research will require regression modeling and survival analysis using administrative data. This data is available through an already established collaboration with the Dane County DCTP, located in Madison Wisconsin. The officers of the Court are supportive of the proposed research and have committed to active participation. The proposed research brings the strengths of a multidisciplinary approach to a major health problem-- substance abuse and dependence--in the context of the criminal justice system. Insights gained from this project will have implications for (1) the effective treatment of offenders participating in drug court programs with substance use disorders and (2) rational social policy addressing the needs of those with substance abuse and dependence disorders in the criminal justice system. Application of policy based upon rigorous research has the potential to reduce the incidence of health problems associated with the cycle of drug use and criminal activity.